Tristan Aparo
Tristan Aparo (Born Aparo Bralor) is a famed Mandalorian Lieutenant in the Mandalorian Empire. He is an acclaimed weapons specialist and an elite strategist. An expert in underworld operations, he has claimed many lives to gain underworld respect, fear, admiration, and of course tons of credits. He has entered the Most Wanted lists of many Systems under the title of the Grim Reaper and is considered heavily armed and extremely dangerous. Aparo was the first student his tutor, Marcus Calson, ever had. When Marcus added Serio Xigat to the group, he loathed him at first but eventually grew to be great friends with him. Out of the trio, Aparo was seen as the sensible one and the one who applied common sense to Serio's sometimes wreckless antics. When Demagola was added to Marcus's student list as well, Aparo saw her as a little sister and therefore looked after her when Marcus could not. History Tristen Aparo was born Aparo Bralor of the Mandalorian Bralor clan which he still holds dear even today. His father trained him in the ways of a Mandalorian Soldier before he could even recall. There isn't much of his childhood Aparo talks about nor finds interesting enough to differ from various other Mandalorian children. What is known is that he recieved the training other Mandalorians did but he grew to love bombs and blasters. Aparo became an avid collector of various blasters and made his own bombs, grenades, mines, and detonators even as a child. It wasn't into his teenage years that his life truly became interesting. His father was killed during a Mandalorian raid on an Imperial planet so Aparo fell into the care of a newcomer, Mark Calson whom Aparo immediately took a liking to. Mark didnt bother to teach Aparo much but instead used him as an ammo carrier, weapon and explosive expert during his missions which Aparo also gain a liking too. Soon Calson added yet another one to their team, Serio Xigat but he called himself Reiken. Reiken was the opposite of Aparo, carefree, laid back, and forgetful but he was a good Mandalorian soldier who knew how to fight. It took awhile for Aparo and Reiken to get along but eventually the settled their difference in the battle circle which Reiken promtly won. Aparo admitted defeat and began his friendship with Reiken. It was only a matter of time before Calson, Aparo, and Reiken had become one of the most notorious Mandalorian trios ever seen the galaxy. Taking as missions as they could from the Mandalore, they found themselves starring down at a fortune they had accumilated, they had never failed a mission. Calson as the leader, Reiken as the fighter, and Aparo as the marksmen. With the fortune they had built up, Aparo had begun spending on parts and weapons. Eventually he became a whiz at hacking computer terminals and used his fortune to buy parts to help with that as well. However one day Calson added a fourth member to their team but this one was highl irregular, a eight year old girl named Mariemaia Celine. Her mother had died and her father was Mark's brother so Mark had gained custody of her and decided to make her a Mandalorian. Regardless of what Reiken and Paro thought they decided to take her in and fit her with children's armor before the Mandalore began asking questions about her. However Mariemaia was a weak and scared child so, on Dxun, Mark decided to go on the Week Hunt within the Mandalorian Jungle in hopes of toughening her up. In the end it did work, Mariemaia had learned the basics of survivor and how to wield a blaster but they didnt doubt Mark couldnt teach her. However the high train halted when the trio was sent onto a mission against rouge Mandalorians on the far reaches of Dxun, they had to leave the girl behind. In the midst of the battle, Mark had a heart attack and died leaving the poor Mariemaia orphaned once more. Upon returning, Aparo let Reiken handle her since he had a more light personality. Reiken instead shipped her off to the Onderon Academy having heard Mark told him if something happened to him to send her there. The trio had become the duo as Reiken and Aparo merely dissolved the team and went their seperate ways into the Mandalorian army. As Aparo would say, nothing interesting happened except more fighting. His skills were honed and Aparo became one of the dangerous gunman in the Mandalorians in the era and his hacking skills into the Imperial network almost got his arrested numerous times but Aparo was good at evading law enforcement. However it wasn't until a familar face came to Aparo that the trio would be reawaken. Mariemaia, now a full grown woman, returned to the ranks of the Mandalorians and took the place of Mark as the leader of the trio. Aparo and Reiken were overjoyed to get their team back together. The money and fame train began to roll in once more as the missions they undertook were completed one after another. They began taking bounty jobs which they also had grand success on gaining them recognition in Hutt Space and sought after by those wanting their services. Aparo and his team still had a sense of duty for the Mandalorians regardless and fought with them during the Scourge invasion of Mandalore which ended badly. It was the toughest battle they ever had but in the end they survived only to witness the horrors of survival on mandalore which had scarred Aparo, Reiken, and Mariemaia forever. It was after this event which Aparo does not speak of, did Mariemaia denouce her Mandalorianhood and was labeled Dar'Manda. Aparo and Reiken loved her but they couldnt follow her anymore. Eventually Mariemaia became Chief of State of the Republic and asked those two to join her, Reiken accepted but Aparo couldnt, he couldnt stand politics. However Aparo did fight on Kuat against the Sith and Imperials, watching them slaughter his men made him hate them with every fiber of their being. Which is why after the new Mandalore sided with the Imperials, Aparo finally left the clans using his proficient skills else where. Finding a new love in Nar Shaddaa for bounty hunting and criminal behavior, he had become quite the popular figure there. To further himself from his Mandalorian past, he changed his name to Tristen Aparo and dropped his Bralor clan name. Personality Aparo is street smart and has more experience then he needed in his life. Aparo has a very dry sense of humor, shows strong seriousness, and a strong sense of duty. Aparo never breaks a promise which means hes one of most reliable people to come across nor does he fail at important tasks he is given. Aparo shares a love for weapons and big explosions, he tries to outdo himself with explosions every chance he gets. He also loves women of all kinds and currency. Aparo is also a good friend, a trusted man, and a tough and honorable warrior. He is a charmer and doesnt slack at all. Category:Mandalorian Characters Category:Characters